False Dichotomy
by FatesMistake
Summary: Harry's in love, and Hermione decides she has to get him and whoever it is together, by whatever means necessary. She recruits Ron, Draco, Albus, and Madame Rosmerta to help, but will it all backfire when Harry comes clean? Based on Dichotomy by StarryNight, but my own version and much changed in content, though not in plot. Rated T for some pretty teen language. SSHP slash


Harry had been behaving oddly all summer, constantly pouring over his homework obsessively or staring off into space with an utterly despondent look. Whenever he was caught doing either, he would always blush and pretend as if he hadn't been. However, whenever he thought nobody was looking, he would hang his head and return to looking completely depressed. It wasn't until they were on the train to Hogwarts that Hermione realized what was wrong with him. The young witch grabbed Ron's arm and pulled him down the corridor of the train and into the nearest vacant bathroom.

"Um, 'Mione, I get that there are still Death Eaters out there, but I think this is taking the buddy system a bit far," The Weasley said as she locked the door behind them.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh hush, Ronald, this isn't that. I think I've figured it out!"

"That's great!" Ron exclaimed with false joviality. "What this time?"

"I know what's wrong with Harry!" The girl squealed happily.

"Oh, that," Ron murmured, losing interest quickly. "He's in love."

The witch frowned. "But, how did you-"

Ron chuckled at the pout Hermione gave him at being outsmarted. "'Mione, the guy was sleeping in my room all summer. I went through his things weeks ago and found a love letter tucked into one of his school texts."

Hermione's scowled at her friend. "Well, you could have told me," She hissed angrily. "Do you at least know who it is that he's in love with?"

"Nah," Ron shrugged. "He was smart enough to leave a name off, didn't address it at all. And from the sound of the letter, he's got it bad, and whoever it is has no idea. Unfortunately, his journal rather clearly states that he's not planning on doing anything about it."

The frown returned in full force. "But he has to, he deserves more than anyone to fall in love and be loved in return," She whined. "We have to find out who it is."

Ron shrugged again. "I don't know what you want me to say, 'Mione. All I could get from his journal was that this person apparently couldn't possibly return his affections, that they're at Hogwarts, and that it's almost certainly a bloke, since Harry mentioned he was gay in one of the entries."

Hermione was flabbergasted. "He's gay?! Why the hell hasn't he told us?!" She demanded.

"Well, apparently he doesn't know if we'd accept his gender-preference, and doesn't want to risk losing his two best friends," Ron told her simply. "You can't blame him, 'Mione, when you think about where he comes from."

The intelligent girl scowled again as she recalled Harry's stories about the horrible relatives who'd raised him. He'd likely been taught from a young age that being gay was a horrible 'choice' and unacceptable to everyone. "You're right, and he's never seen how much the Wizarding World accepts love in all it's forms," She said forlornly. "Well, I'll fix his wagon for thinking we'd abandoned him as soon as we get back to the compartment. You'll have to act nonchalant, of course." She got a blank look in response. "Yes, like that, only maybe say something to reassure him your friendship is still strong."

The taller boy sighed and shook his head. "Hermione, you're diabolical. But what are we going to do about this love thing? I'm not an idiot; even I've seen that he's just pretending to be happy. He's depressed, 'Mione, and we can't let him stay that way."

Hermione thought on this for a moment. "Well, we can't _do_ anything besides act normal until we find out who it is. In the meantime, we'll just have to try and keep his mind off it. Keep him occupied, and don't leave him alone too long." Ron nodded firmly in agreement and they hurried back to their friend.

When they arrived at the compartment, they found Harry pretending to read a book as he stared out the window, a longing look on his face. Hermione threw herself onto the seat beside him as Ron took the one across from them. Harry looked at her, a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Good Prefect meeting?" He asked innocently.

"Boring, mate, same rules as last year," Ron answered, pulling out a Quidditch mag. "You'd think with _us_ becoming Seventh Years they'd have come up with something stricter, at least for this year."

Harry smiled appreciatively, and Hermione grabbed his hands. "Harry," She started solemnly. "I _know_."

The boy frowned. "Know what?"

Hermione took a deep breath, pretending to be nervous. "I know you're gay," She told him boldly. Her friend began to flounder, but she shook her head. "It's perfectly alright, Harry. I've been watching you ever since the thing with Cho, and it wasn't hard to figure out. But, I wanted you to know that _I_ know, and that I still love you." She was suddenly grateful that being a witch in a Muggle household had taught her to lie so well.

The Wizarding Savior chewed at his lip nervously. "Hermione, I don't know where you got the idea I was gay, but I'm not. I-I just haven't found the right girl."

Ron continued to read his magazine, and Hermione kicked him. He glanced up. "That's bollocks, mate, even I noticed."

Hermione smiled gently. "You see, Harry, there's no point in pretending. Anyway, it's not like it's a bad thing. The Wizarding World long since understood that love was a powerful force, and has accepted since the time of the Founders that love is never discerning. Young, old, girl, guy, blue, red, the Wizarding World doesn't care." She said excitedly.

Harry gave a breathy chuckle. "You really don't mind?"

The girl shook her head enthusiastically, grinning at having conned the boy into admitting it. She kicked Ron's shin again, and the boy sent her a glare. "Granger, if you kick me again, I will fart on your pillow in the girl's dorm, and you won't know I've done it until you go to bed and smell it." The Muggle-born rolled her eyes at the threat, and nodded in Harry's direction. "He knows I don't care, I'm from the Wizarding World. Hell, Dumbledore's gay and you don't see me telling _him_ I'm alright with it."

Hermione rolled her eyes again and sat back against her seat in a huff. "Fine," She pouted. She let her mind wander as the two boys began discussing the World Cup the following summer, and whether they should get a tent themselves or borrow one from somebody else. It had been surprisingly easy to get Harry to admit to being gay, but she imagined he wouldn't have been so forthcoming if the topic had been the thing really bothering her. She knew _why_ he hadn't told them he was in love, gay or not: he knew they'd want to try and do something about it. He was right, of course, as she had every intention of finding out who it was and then trying to get them together.

_Break_

It was several weeks into term before Hermione got a hint as to whom her friend could possibly be pining for. They'd been in Potions Class, and _Malfoy_ of all people had been the one to point it out, having been assigned as Harry's lab partner. Surprisingly, the spoiled brat had been entirely unconfrontational up until now. Snape had just finished handing back their most recent essays when the blonde Slytherin had spoken up.

"Geez, Potter, you did better than me!" Malfoy exclaimed loudly. "If I hadn't seen you in the library every night for the last week, I'd think Granger wrote that for you."

Snape scowled at his Slytherin. "Detention, Malfoy, for interrupting my class with such useless remarks." He started to walk away, to continue handing out their essays, but paused beside the desk. "He's right, though, Potter. Your work has improved greatly from your typical bumbling of the last six years. Well done. I only wish I knew what was inspiring you, I might have tried it years ago."

Hermione watched with growing understanding as her friend blushed a bright red. "Thank you, sir," The boy mumbled as their professor continued past him. Hermione had wanted to kick herself when she saw Malfoy staring at her smugly.

Later that same day, she'd made up her mind to approach the Slytherin. "Ron, we need his help," She insisted quietly. "He knows Snape better than either of us, _and_ he's in the man's House. We'd get nowhere if we tried to get them together on our own."

"But he's Malfoy!" Ron argued in a low hiss, following her past the stacks of the Library. "What if he winds up using this to torture Harry, or turns Snape against him? It'd be _our_ fault!"

Hermione wanted to smack her friend for being so dimwitted. "Ron, he already knows. If he was going to do something like that, don't you think he would have by now? We need his help for Harry's sake, and if you don't like it then you can go snog Lavender and I'll do it myself." The taller boy groaned, but continued to follow her to the table Malfoy was studying at.

Before either of them could say anything, the Slytherin spoke without looking up from his notes. "I don't do threesomes, Granger."

Hermione sat across the table. "We're not dating," She said automatically. "And we're here to ask for your help."

"And you obviously need it," The Slytherin dead-panned. "I had to get a detention just so you could figure out that Potter's pining for my Head of House."

"In my defense, the idea seems far-fetched enough that I hadn't really been looking for the signs," Hermione countered. "But I appreciate what you did today."

The blond grunted noncommittally. "Do you have any plans for helping them get together?"

"Well-"

"Why are you helping?" Ron interrupted suddenly. "What's in it for you?"

Malfoy looked up at him calmly. "I'm trying to get into her pants," He said sardonically, pointing the feather end of his quill across the table at Hermione. "Because Snape's my godfather, you knob, and he deserves to be happy. If Potter is the answer, then I'm all for it. There are worse life partners; you, for instance."

Ron growled, and struggled to come up with an appropriate response. Hermione was tempted to chuckle at finally seeing the red head put in his place. "Boys, don't fight, we have to get along for this to work." Stunningly silver eyes turned to her expectantly, and she blushed. "I think we should observe the two of them for a few weeks, to see if the interest is mutual. We can't try and set Harry up with Snape if it's only going to break his heart. And of course, despite today's obvious hint, we have to make sure that it really is Snape he's in love with. We can discuss it before Christmas Break, and if you're staying, Draco, work on a plan _then_ on how to go about bringing them together, if we should at all."

Malfoy nodded. "A good plan, Granger, free from typical Gryffindor bull-headedness. Only, I think we should meet every few days, to discuss what we see. That way we won't accidentally read too much into anything. And _he_," The quill was pointed at Ron now, "Should have no part in the observing, as I have no faith in his ability to read body language."

Hermione chewed her bottom lip as she glanced at her friend. Malfoy was right; Ron would be useless for this stage, as she'd been forced to explain three times how she'd figured out that Harry was very probably in love with their Potions Master. Finally, she nodded, ignoring the indignant look Ron shot her.

"Alright, but only on the condition that he be here to help when we start plotting to get them together. Ron may not be the most observant person, but he's capital when it comes to strategy, and we'll need loads of that come time to get them together," She contended.

Malfoy agreed, and they made a quick schedule for their meetings before Hermione and Ron left him to his studying. The red head seemed to be torn between being angry with her for excluding him, and being proud that she'd practically called him a strategy genius. It was a few days before he finally decided on being proud.

_Break_

Christmas Break came sooner than any of them expected, blown in with a freezing Northerly wind carrying ice and snow. The blizzard had forced the Headmaster to declare that any students remaining for the Holiday were to remain indoors until the worst had blown over. The first day of the break saw the unlikely trio gathered once more in a corner of the library.

"I must say, I'm amazed you and Weasley were able to give Potter the slip again, Granger, I'd have thought you three would be inseparable with the forced shut-in," Malfoy commented idly.

Hermione shrugged. "It's an easy enough task, I just convinced Harry that the First Years who stayed behind needed to be entertained, since this was their first Christmas at Hogwarts. Right now, he's trying to teach them how to make Christmas ornaments using magic. We're expected back soon, though, so we should get down to business. Haven't you seen _anything_ to suggest Snape is into Harry?"

The Slytherin shook his head. "No, it's as I told you before, Granger, the man seems absolutely indifferent to _everything_. Sometimes I think I glimpse a momentary softness in his eyes when he looks at Potter, but it's gone before I can make anything of it."

Hermione sighed and put her chin on her crossed forearms resting on the table. "So we know Harry's in love with him, but we don't know for sure that Snape has any feelings in return. Should we just let it go?"

Malfoy scoffed. "Let it go? I thought Gryffindors were more stubborn than that?"

"Well, it's not as if we have any choice, unless we want to risk Harry getting hurt," Hermione hissed angrily. "What if we try and set them up together and it turns out Snape rejects Harry?"

"That's the risk, Granger," The blonde hissed back in annoyance. "Love isn't a guarantee, you're always risking something , and if you want Potter to be happy or to stop moping about, then you have to take the risk for him!"

Hermione scowled and looked at Ron, who'd remained silent thus far. "What do you think, Ronald? Is the risk worth it?"

The red-head shrugged, twirling his wand in his fingers. "Malfoy has a point, 'Mione, love is a risk. I had it easy with Lav, since she was sending me all the right signals. But, if you're worried about the potential for breaking Harry's heart, then we need to do more observation, this time with them alone together. They'll act differently, even if it's subtle, when they're alone together, as opposed to when they're in public. So we set up a few ways for them to be alone together and watch how they interact. If Snape doesn't show any signs of this fondness Malfoy's mentioned, then we'll know it's best to seek other avenues of making Harry happy."

The other two people at the table stared at the Gryffindor in shock. "That is amazingly well thought out, Weasley," Malfoy murmured in shock.

Hermione nodded. "How on Earth did you think of that before we did?"

Ron shrugged again. "It's like you said, my game is strategy, and this stage in our mission requires precisely that. The only issue is getting them together for something besides detentions. After all, if they're given a professional setting, then it's less likely they'll behave outside of the norm of their typical roles."

Hermione turned back to face Malfoy. "I think we could come up with something. Do you remember that notice you mentioned Snape put up about needing an assistant over the Holidays?"

"Yeah, but he only put it up in the Slytherin dorms," Malfoy argued.

The witch grinned. "_He_ only put it up in the Slytherin dorms…but I think our next partner would be willing to put it up in Gryffindor as well."

"You're mad, Granger."

"So is he, that's the best part. Come on, he'll love the idea," Hermione insisted, standing and gathering her things. Malfoy stood reluctantly as well, and Ron just watched them in confusion.

"Who are we recruiting now?" He whined. He got up and followed them out of the library, never getting a direct answer.

Harry took a deep breath as he knocked on the door to the Potions Master's office. When he was told to enter, he did so with trepidation. He came to a stop in front of the oak desk and waited to be acknowledged.

"Potter, what are you doing here? Should you not be out with your friends, gallivanting around the castle and causing havoc?" Snape asked, not looking up from his grading.

"No, sir," Harry muttered. He stammered when Snape looked up at him with a critical eye. "I-I mean, I just came down here because of this." He held out the piece of parchment that had been copied from the one Snape had hung in the Slytherin dorms. "I wondered if you might find me useful, since you yourself said my grades had improved."

Snape glared at the secondary signature under the invitation, and looked at the boy more critically. "I had not intended for that particular invitation to be received by Gryffindors," He growled. "However, as you are the first to volunteer, I suppose I have no choice but to accept your offer."

Harry smiled brightly. "Well, even if you don't really want me, I'm glad you're willing to accept my help. When do we start?"

"You will meet me down here every other day at noon for the entire Break, to assist in the brewing of the Hospital Wing's potions. After the Break, you will come to my lab to work every Saturday afternoon. If you are late even once, or are forced to miss because of a detention, I will find another assistant," The man told him sternly.

Harry gave a short nod of understanding, and quickly scurried from the room. In the Room of Requirement, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy congratulated one another, having watched the interaction in a specially spelled mirror. Albus Dumbledore heard the whoops of congratulations beyond the tapestry and moved back to his office, grateful for the role he'd been allowed to play in his favorite boy's lives.

_Break_

The Holiday passed with Hermione and Draco sitting in front of the mirror that showed Harry and Snape working in the man's lab diligently every other afternoon. At first, it had seemed as if Snape really were indifferent, but as time passed they began to notice the light, unnecessary touches he gave the younger wizard as he guided him through the Infirmary's potion orders; more than once they had been privy to a gentle smirk whenever Harry wasn't looking, a smirk that could almost be mistaken for an indulgent smile. Seeing what they needed, the two Gryffindors met with their Slytherin co-conspirator on the last day of the break to discuss how best to bring the love-struck pair together.

"I wish we would quit meeting here," Hermione murmured softly. "I love the library, but it's so much colder than the Room of Requirement." She smiled softly as a heavy cloak with the Slytherin crest was dropped onto her shoulders, soaking in the body warmth still radiating from it.

"It's safer," Draco told her, taking up the seat across the table. "We don't want Potter to catch me sneaking around on the Seventh Floor, not unless you want him to know something is up. You know how suspicious he is of me anyway."

"He's only suspicious because you haven't been as nasty to us this year, and he's worried that you're planning something cruel or evil," Ron pointed out. "He'd be a lot less suspicious if we all started hanging out together more openly."

Draco frowned, ready to argue that it was a bad idea, but Hermione stopped him. "That's perfect, Ron! If Draco started hanging out with us, then Harry would see that we don't think Slytherins are all bad, and it might allay some of his fears about pursuing Snape. And it would have the added benefit of showing Snape that even his godson approves of Gryffindors, which may allay some of _his_ fears." She looked at the Slytherin in question, and Draco looked back thoughtfully.

"It would also help him to be more forthcoming when I start asking him about dating Gryffindors and letting go of old prejudices," Malfoy surmised. "I had planned to start asking him, so we could ascertain which he prefers: the asking or the being asked, and this would set it up so he'd be less suspicious of my motives."

Hermione brightened. "That's actually not half-brilliant, Draco. We can't very well go about encouraging them to come together if both of them are expecting the other to be more forward. We already know Harry has no plans to be more forward, but we could probably convince him to have a go at it anyway if Snape is against being the one to ask another out." She smiled at him proudly. "But for now, while we're gearing towards that, we should see about getting them alone together in a more romantic setting than potion-making. After all, we can't expect them to confess their undying love over stewed toad's eyes, and anything we think of will probably take some earnest planning just to get them to the same place at the same time, never mind what they do once they get there."

"We could use the Room of Requirement, and send anonymous letters to them both, telling them to meet," Ron suggested idly.

Hermione frowned at her friend. "And what do we say, exactly, in these letters? Go to the tapestry on the Seventh Floor and cross it three times thinking about such and such romantic setting?" She asked in frustration. "They'd both think it a joke, and that's _if_ they weren't immediately set on edge by being sent an anonymous letter. They are war veterans, Ron, more so than any of us, they aren't going to follow an anonymous letter to a meeting place no matter how we word it." She told him primly, burrowing into Draco's cloak as a draft blew past their table.

The red head sighed. "Yeah, not my best plan…but it's hard to say how to get them together without raising their suspicions, since they're both so damn paranoid. The only way we could possibly get them alone together, and without raising their hackles, would be to tell them to meet _us_ somewhere, and then not show."

Draco's perfectly trimmed eyebrows rose in surprise. "That's actually not a bad idea."

Ron grinned. "It's sort of obvious, but thanks. Anyway, before we can get them together, no matter who is going to be doing the asking, we have to make sure that they know we approve of the coupling. Harry's journal has mentioned a number of times that one of the reasons he hasn't pursued Snape is because he's worried what his friends would think," He said. "If we, Hermione and I, were to start talking Snape up to Harry, and Draco were to start commenting on Harry's good traits to Snape, then that would set it up so that whoever _does_ wind up asking won't be stalled by their anxiety about someone else's opinion."

"And I could mention some of the thing's my father's said, about how much he admires Harry in regards to the business investments and seat on the Wizengamot that he inherited," Draco added. "My father has spoken to me more than once via owl post about how well-liked Harry is by everyone in the political circle, because of the respect he commands from his seat amongst the Lords. Apparently, even the more corrupt politicians can't help but like Potter, despite his age."

"So it's settled then?" Hermione asked, grinning. "We'll each talk to Harry and Snape about the other for the rest of term, and then after we take our NEWTs will trick them together. Madame Rosmerta owes me a favor, so we could probably convince her to loan us the back room of the Three Broomsticks for them to meet. And in the meantime, Draco will start spending more time with us Gryffindors to reinforce the idea that we're okay with them wanting to be together."

The three of them agreed that this was a perfect plan, unable to see any downside. They began to separate just as more students started filing into the chilly library to work on the Holiday homework they'd put off. Hermione reluctantly relinquished the warm cloak around her shoulders to its proper owner, giving the blonde Slytherin a shy smile and earning a blush in response. Before either could think more on the interaction, they parted ways to start work on their plan.

_Break_

"Wow, Harry, have you noticed how much nicer Snape seems ever since the war ended? And he's got to be doing something to his hair, because it looks so much cleaner than it used to. It's hard to imagine a man like that is single."

"I hadn't noticed, Hermione." A distracted glance.

"Oh, he's positively a dream boat, Harry, don't tell me you haven't seen that. All the girls think so. Whoever catches his eye is lucky if you ask me."

"That's nice, Hermione. Can I study now?"

_Break_

"Hey, Uncle Sev, I wanted to thank you for pairing me with Potter this year. He's a lot smarter than I ever gave him credit for, and quite the piece of eye candy. Quidditch has done him good, don't you think?"

"Mmhm, that's nice, Draco. Was there a point to this visit?"

"Yeah, I wanted to know your opinion on asking someone out. See, I think I've caught a certain Gryffindor's eye, but I'm not sure if I should wait for them to make the first move or not."

"As you are not a Gryffindor yourself, you should know the answer to that, Mister Malfoy. We Slytherins are known for our cunning, and our patience. Only a foolish Gryffindor would rush headlong into a relationship without first ascertaining whether the attraction is absolutely mutual."

"So, wait then?"

A cocked eyebrow. "Obviously."

_Break_

"Y'know, Harry, I just realized why Snape isn't in a relationship! It's because he's a Slytherin."

"I'm very happy for you, Hermione, although I don't see how the two coincide."

"Well, think about it. As a Slytherin, he would be too cunning to let his attraction for someone else show, not unless he knew that the person he was interested in was interested back."

A critical, sarcastic flash of green eyes. "If that's true, then how do Slytherins ever marry and produce baby Slytherins, I wonder?"

"Oh, hush, Harry, I'm being serious. Maybe Snape needs for someone who is interested to come right out and say it before he admits to his own attraction, is all I'm saying."

"Then he'd wind up with a Gryffindor, who he apparently hates."

_Break_

"Hey, Uncle Sev, what do you think about Gryffindors in general? I've been spending a lot of time with the Golden Trio, and I'm starting to wonder if maybe they aren't _all_ bad. Even my father has mentioned what a responsible adult Potter's grown into, so maybe they really aren't as bad as I thought. But I don't know."

"Draco, what do you want?"

"I want to know what you think about dating Gryffindors."

"They are not all horrible."

"Surely you can do better than that."

A frustrated groan. "Gryffindors are no worse than any other House, but you shouldn't let someone's House decide for you in any case. If you're interested, then it shouldn't matter."

_Break_

"So, Draco and I were talking earlier, Harry, and he mentioned something Snape said. Apparently, he thinks that Gryffindors aren't all bad, and that a person's House shouldn't matter. What do you think?"

"I thinking of moving to the other end of the table to eat in peace."

"I'm serious, Harry."

"So am I, but if you must know, I think Snape's right, House shouldn't matter. Of course, you should know this, since we're friends with a Ravenclaw _and_ a Slytherin."

"Yeah, but I meant for dating purposes."

An exasperated sigh. "I'm moving."

"C'mon, Harry, it's not that hard of a question to answer."

"No, but it is a stupid one. Obviously, the principle stands, be you friends or more. I'll see you guys in class."

_Break_

This time, the trio met in the Room of Requirement, each of them collapsing onto the couch in front of the fire. Despite the summer coming in a little less than a month, the nights had been unusually cold.

"So, do you think it'll work?" Draco asked.

Hermione shrugged. "Who knows? Harry may very well stammer his way out of ever admitting his feelings, but at least we can say we tried our hardest. Honestly, I think he was getting a little suspicious at the end."

"Same goes for Snape, he kept glancing between me and Potter during our Potions final. But you're right, I can't think of anything else we could have done to get them together."

Ron sighed and stood from the couch. "We should go, if we want to see our plan to fruition. Snape and Harry will be getting to the Three Broomsticks soon." The other two stood as well, and Hermione pulled the floo powder Dumbledore had leant her from her pocket.

Ron went through the floo first, but before Hermione could follow, Draco pulled her back by her hand. She turned to look at him expectantly, a light blush warming her cheeks.

"Granger, I just want to say that, whatever happens tonight, I'm really glad I got to spend this time with you. I was only half-joking when I told Ron I was helping because I wanted to get into your pants," Hermione frowned, and the boy stammered for a minute, flustered. "N-no, I don't mean that. Merlin, now I know why Uncle Sev said to let the other person make the first move. I'm screwing this up. I didn't mean that I want to sleep with you- well, I do want to sleep with you, but that's only a part of it. I mean, we wouldn't have to, not ever, if you didn't want to, but I do want to, only- Oh, bollocks, I'm fucking this up."

Hermione smiled sweetly at the Slytherin as he furrowed his brow in consternation, and, deciding to save him from further embarrassment, she leaned forward and placed a light kiss on his reddening cheek.

"I like you, too, Draco. After we finish with Harry and Snape, would you like to get a butterbeer with me, and we can discuss where to go from here?"

The blonde blushed harder and nodded, obviously afraid to speak lest more babbling burst forth. They floo'd to Hogsmeade together, and met Ron at the back of the Three Broomsticks still holding hands. He eyed them carefully, but didn't say anything, just shrugged as he pulled out the borrowed Invisibility Cloak and threw it around them. Their feet were still visible because the cloak was only meant to fit one, but the shadows of the alley hid them nicely as Snape arrived first.

They watched through the window as he sat at the round table Rosmerta had been nice enough to set up for them. After a minute, he checked his pocket watch in annoyance and stood, apparently ready to leave. Just as he seemed to make up his mind, Harry came in through the door that led to the tavern proper. The trio watched as Snape turned to look at him, and a blush started to creep onto the Gryffindor's high cheek bones.

_Break_

"Potter." Snape said curtly.

Harry blushed. "Er, hi. I'm sorry, sir, I didn't realize you were back here."

"You're fine, Potter, I am merely awaiting my godson, who is late, as usual." Snape rolled his eyes, softening his tone.

The Gryffindor chuckled. "Yeah, I was supposed to meet Ron and Hermione here for a last round of butterbeers before we go home tomorrow. I guess they're late, too; probably because Hermione's busy making herself presentable if Draco mentioned that you were coming. She seems to have taken quite the liking to you the last couple of months." He moved to the table and sat down at Snape's invitation.

"I can't imagine why," Snape commented, retaking his own seat. "Though apparently Draco has taken some liking to you, as well. He hasn't shut up about you for months."

"I hadn't noticed, sir. But I _can_ see why Hermione has fallen for you. You're nicer now, and even when you're being acerbic, it's kind of funny when it's not aimed at us. Plus, you're handsome, so you've got that going for you. To quote Hermione, any girl would be lucky to have you," Harry admitted, blushing as black eyes studied him critically.

"How unfortunate for Miss Granger that my tastes do not run in favor of the female form," Snape said idly.

Harry blushed further at that rare insight into the very private man's personal life and they were silent for a few moments. Snape broke the silence just as it began to grow uncomfortable.

"I have to say, I can't imagine what Draco sees in you."

"W-what?" Harry choked out in hurt shock.

Snape glanced at him. "It's nothing personal, Potter, I just can't see it. I mean, you've got a certain charm, but certainly nothing about you could tempt me. You're not exactly handsome, you're clumsy, and you have a heavy-handed innocence that practically screams of your naivety and inexperience. I approve, however, if you do decide to pursue my godson; I suppose he could do worse."

Harry was finding it hard to breathe as everything Snape had just said sunk in. He sucked air into his lungs and squeezed his eyes shut as he felt his heart breaking in his chest. He stood violently, opening his eyes only to have his vision blurred by unshed tears. "I-I have to go. I'm sorry, sir, if my presence offended you." He ran for the side door that led to the back alley, blood pounding in his ears as he felt his heart shatter.

_Break_

Hermione ripped the cloak off of her head as her friend burst through the back door and slipped on the paved stones, still wet from the spring shower earlier that day. "Harry!" She cried, starting to move towards him.

The Wizarding Savior shot her a watery, accusing look, and the glaring green eyes stopped her in her tracks as he pushed himself to his feet and fled back towards the school. Hermione turned back to her co-conspirator's desperately, and saw that they were both exposed and staring back at her in concern. Draco, apparently frustrated, threw the cloak the rest of the way off and stormed into the back room of the Three Broomsticks. Hermione followed, with Ron catching up just as Draco started shouting.

"What the hell were you thinking?!"

"Draco, I would rather not speak with you about this," Snape said evenly, straightening his robe and refusing to look any of them in the eye.

"Well tough shit," Draco thundered back. "We're going to talk about it! Harry was practically throwing himself at you, why the hell did you say all of that shit about him?!"

"Draco, I'm not discussing this with you," Snape growled, his black eyes flashing dangerously as he finally looked at the trio. "If you'll excuse me, I would like to return to my dungeons, where I belong."

"I'm not done talking to you! Why the hell did you say that to Harry? I thought you liked him!"

"And I thought the same of you!" Snape roared back. "You've been talking about him for months, what was I supposed to think?!"

"I wasn't talking about him, I was talking about _her_!" Draco argued, gesturing to Hermione. "And you owe me an explanation after we went through hell and gone to get you two together!"

Snape narrowed his eyes at his godson. "I don't owe you anything, Draco. It was _your_ Gryffindor foolishness that got me into this mess." He started to move past them, and Hermione barely heard it as he muttered under his breath. "And it'll be mine that gets me out of it."

Ron started to step in Snape's path to stop him from leaving, but Hermione pulled him aside. "No, let him go. If he truly doesn't love Harry, then we can't fight him on it, we just have to let him slink back to his dungeons. As it is, it'll take something truly awe-inspiring to get Harry away from the lake tonight, and we need to worry about him now."

"But, Hermione-"

"I said 'enough', Draco," She said, rounding on her friend and potential boyfriend. "It's no use arguing, Snape's already made up his mind. We're going to stay here and give Harry space for a few hours, and let Professor Snape go on his way. Is that understood?" The two boys stared at her in shock, scowling, but eventually nodded.

Long fingers touched her shoulder. "Thank you, Miss Granger."

Hermione glanced at the Potions Master over her shoulder. "Just…be gentle." The man gave her shoulder a soft squeeze before he left the same way he'd come in, headed back towards Hogwarts, and, Hermione hoped, the banks of the Black Lake.

_Break_

Severus took a slow, deep breath as he slowly approached the figure standing on the rocky beach of the lake. "Harry," He called softly.

The lad dropped the handful of rocks he'd been skipping across the otherwise still water, but didn't turn to face him. "What do you want, Professor? It isn't curfew yet, I'm allowed to be out here."

Severus winced at the ice in the younger wizard's tone. "I came to apologize."

Green eyes turned on him sharply. "For what? Telling the truth? Believe me, sir, you didn't say anything I haven't heard before. You don't have to apologize, your point was clear."

"I didn't mean what I said, Harry, I was being intentionally cruel because I thought you wanted Malfoy. Can you forgive me?"

"To be honest, Sir, it's not that easy. It doesn't matter what you thought, what's said is said and nothing can change that. I'm just glad I found out what you really thought of me before I…" He trailed off, turning away. "It doesn't matter. I should go."

"Potter, wait," Severus turned as the Gryffindor passed him and grabbed the slim, calloused hand. "Please, Harry, let me try to make it up to you."

Green eyes looked back at him mournfully. "I don't think you can, Snape, not after what you said."

Realizing that Granger was right about needing something awe-inspiring, Severus drew his wand and flicked it. Soft, slow music began to play on the gentle wind, and he carefully drew the young man back towards him. "Dance with me, Harry."

Harry shook his head. "I wouldn't want to step on your toes with my clumsy feet. And anyway, I don't really know how, and you don't really want to dance with someone as unattractive as I am."

Severus stepped forward, drawing the lithe, toned body nearer to his with a hand on the slim waist. He led the younger man in a gentle, swaying dance. "You aren't clumsy, Harry." He flicked his wand again. The rocks on the pebbled beach rose around them and he transfigured then into shards of mirrored glass that pulled together to form several mirrors that floated in a circle around them. "I would cover the walls of Hogwarts with pictures of you, so that every day I was reminded of your beauty, if you would but let me hold you each night."

Potter frowned and pulled away. "I thought I was too innocent for your taste. Never mind the war I helped fight, or the people I watched die at the hands of a monster."

The mirrors shattered, landing on the beach as pebbles once more, and Severus called on the Earth Magic he'd learned as a student. Slowly, they became surrounded by a semi-circle of rose bushes, alternating red and white. He pulled Harry close again and stopped only when firm hands pressed against his chest.

"One red rose for every moment of innocence you lost," He murmured, leaning his forehead against the shorter man's. "And one white rose for every day, from now until I die, that I'm grateful you came out of the war with the light of innocence still shining in your eyes."

Severus stared deep into the uncertain green eyes of his companion. Slowly, carefully, he tilted his head and placed a tender, insistent kiss on full lips. The kiss lasted only a moment before Harry pushed him away, turning his head aside.

"I'm sorry," The Gryffindor murmured, his breath catching in a sob. "I just can't." He pulled out of Severus' grasp and took off, skirting around the line of rose bushes and racing back to the castle. The Potions Master watched him go, his fleeing form caught in the thin light of the moon.

_Break_

Harry was packing the last of his things away in his trunk when Hermione came into the dorm with a soft knock on the partially open door. He turned away from her, closing and latching his trunk.

"I really can't listen to it anymore, Hermione. Please, just leave me alone." He said firmly.

"Please, Harry, just hear me out," The girl pleaded softly.

Harry sighed and sat on his trunk, burying his head in his hands. "I really don't want to hear it."

"But, Harry, this is your last chance. After today, if you don't do _something_, you may never see him again. He screwed up, Harry, I get that, but he was trying to protect himself, because he thought you were into Draco," Hermione told him imploringly. He felt her sit on the trunk beside him. "And isn't his stupid, stubborn pride one of the reasons you fell for him in the first place?"

Harry stared resolutely at the floor, refusing to respond. After a long, silent moment, the girl stood and placed something that rustled on the trunk beside him.

"All right, Harry, I'll leave you alone. But…an owl brought this to the common room; they were addressed to you." She waited for another moment, before finally moving to the door. "The carriages leave in twenty minutes." She closed the door behind her.

Harry stared at the floor for several more minutes before finally getting up the courage to look at what had been laid beside him. Unsurprisingly, he found a bouquet of long-stem red and white roses. He picked up the ribbon-wrapped gift, noting the card that said only his name. Carefully, he fingered to soft petals as Hermione's words began to penetrate his depression-fogged mind. Suddenly, realizing what he was about to give up, he stood with the bouquet in hand and raced from Gryffindor Tower, ignoring the calls from his dorm mates. For once, the Grand Stair case decided to cooperate as Harry took the stairs two at a time, almost tripping when he reached the second floor. Finally, he reached the bottom, only to realize he had no idea where Snape was.

After hesitating, Harry decided his best bet was to check the man's office. He tore onto the Main Staircase, and glanced over the banister into the milling crowd below. He glimpsed the familiar raven hair and called out over the din suffusing the Entrance Hall.

"Snape!"

The raven head turned instantly, and black eyes sought him out. When their eyes locked, the Potions Master began pushing through the crowd that separated them. Harry grinned and hurried down the stairs, other students jumping out of his way lest they be barreled over. He reached the Grand Floor just as Snape came to the base of the stairs, and threw himself into the arms of his former professor, wrapping his own arms around the slim neck as he kissed the man passionately. When he pulled away, they were both breathing heavily.

"I love you," Harry breathed, staring into the boundless onyx gaze.

"I love you, too."

Harry drew the man into a second, slower kiss. "I couldn't leave without telling you how I felt. I'm still mad, though; you really hurt me last night."

"I know, Harry," Snape paused as he was drawn into a third kiss. "And I am going to spend every day of the summer doing everything in my power to make it up to you, even if I have to befriend your dogfather."

Harry frowned, pulling away slightly. "Wait, you're coming to Grimmauld?"

Snape frowned as well. "You didn't get my note? It was attached to the card."

Harry glanced at the roses dangling over Snape's shoulder and growled. "Hermione. She tricked me so I'd make up with you sooner."

Snape smirked, pulling him back into the embrace. "As friends go, you could do worse than Miss Granger." He glanced up at the top of the stairs.

Harry grinned, looking over his shoulder at his three friends standing at the banister of the Main Stairs, near the door to the Grand Staircase. "Yeah, I could." He turned back and captured the older wizard's lips in another slow, passionate kiss, ignoring the wolf-whistles and catcalls echoing around the Entrance Hall.

_Break_

Hermione giggled as she curled her fingers with her Slytherin boyfriend's.

"What?" The blonde asked, squeezing her hand lightly.

"Nothing, just thinking about the irony behind a false dichotomy," She turned to face the boy. "All the things that make Slytherin and Gryffindor different, all the reasons we're supposed to hate each other, are the same things that make us perfect together when we forget about our stubborn pride." She placed a light, tender kiss on the high cheekbone and they made their way together towards the waiting carriages.

A/N: I don't know about any of you, but I had one of those really corny romantic movie "climax reels" playing in my head from about the moment I wrote Harry leaping off of his trunk, crescendo-ing right when Harry throws himself into Severus' arms. You know what I mean, like the really fluffy music that plays as the guy races through the airport to kiss the girl before she boards a plane. Anyway, I had a lot of fun writing this, as I haven't ever written anything from Hermione's point of view before. Hope everyone enjoyed, and if you like it, then leave me a review! :) Bye for now!


End file.
